Talk:2064
I've not seen it in a while, but I do not believe The Slaver Weapon established exact details on when and how long the Earth-Kzin Wars took place. Is that not the case? --8of5 14:51, 18 May 2007 (UTC). Not necessarily exact details, no, but I've always believed The Slaver Weapon to be set in 2267, as per it's stardate, and 200 years prior is 2067, which suggests that the last War occured that year. For four Wars to have taken place - all after the events of Star Trek: First Contact, the years "have" to be 2064, 2065, 2066 and 2067. Stripey. :I don't think that's good enough really, the 200 years references was very round about, obviously it has to be after first contact but it was vague enough the wars could have been any time in the late 21st or even early 22nd centuries. --8of5 10:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::If we are talking in round figures, the war would have ended two hundred years before 2269/2270 anyways, as it is generally accepted that TAS takes place after the TOS run. But several respected sources including Curt Danhauser's excellent site does make use of the same dates for the conflicts, but as 8of5 suggested, nothing definitive was given. --Dr. John Smith 10:17, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I removed the date specific entries and put a more general note on the wars on the 21st century page. -- 8of5 10:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh and Stripey you are welcome to try and sway the community with your opinion of when stories are set, but, we have the Memory Beta Chronology set up, at least partially, so the site has universal placements for stories. Movements have been done before, but you'd need one heck of a convincing argument to move TAS forward, and until you manage that the site places The Slaver Weapon in 2370. --8of5 10:46, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::Wow 2370, that's one hell of a jump (-: But anyway, I think Stripey's reckoning is that all of TAS is interspersed (spelling) across TOS and based on stardate order, such as placing The Magicks of Megas-Tu before Where No Man Has Gone Before, which is a good theory, but looking at TAS on DVD recently, must take place after TOS, due to an extra turbolift being on the bridge, and certain personnel changes, like Shiboline M'Ress and Arex Na Eth (Although Arex was known to be aboard in 2267, as of The Galactic Whirlpool). --Dr. John Smith 10:53, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::Also do not the Alan Dean Foster novelizations have them taking place right after each other. --8of5 10:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Khan's reign was loosely described as "200 years ago". Even rounding, it's possible for the date to be off by decades. And in light of Enterprise, those "wars" may not have been much more than pirate conflicts.--Emperorkalan 01:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC). Many of you are indeed aware of my personal opinion on TAS episode placements, and I have no wish to start trying to change "you all" into believing it, too. We all know I haven't a cat ahem! in Tartarus' chance anyway LOL. No...I'll just go my own lonely way in this regard, heheh.